Bicycles must frequently be transported from one location to another, and when not in use, appropriately supported so that they do not lie on the horizontal surface, or fall down. Also, it may be desirable to support a bicycle in an upright position of use without requiring hand grip, as may for example be necessary for repair and maintenance work.
Bicycles are frequently provided with so-called kick stands, which typically comprise a prop leg which is mounted on the bicycle and can be swung between a stowed postion and a deployed position. Racks have been proposed for supporting groups of bicycles en masse in public places. While these devices generally serve their purposes, it is desirable to better support bicycles, which may be quite expensive. Because an owner of a bicycle cannot depend on a suitable bicycle stand or rack being available when and where the owner may want, it is desirable to provide a suitable stand or support which is portable, compact, and which securely holds a bicycle.